


A Long And Lonely Time

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wasn't sure if he could accept the love he was offered when the ghosts of the past were still haunting him and the wounds in his heart were still bleeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long And Lonely Time

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Of course in my case it's very obvious who Neal's beloved one(s) is/are but I'm leaving it very much open to any interpretation :D
> 
> Title and lyrics from Sarah McLachlan.
> 
> This fills the _**learning to be loved**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m10lef5i5onto6c/lonelytime.png?dl=0)  



End file.
